Tristin Black
Tristin Black is a genetically enhanced human adult with the appearance of a teenager that attends Tsukuba Academy. Personality Tristin had always been easy going mainly due to the fact he spent most of his life in a bed surrounded by doctors. Simply put he 'll earned to focus on the good and this carried on into his rebirth. Tristin also developed a strong honor code and a lust for combat glory. This is due to the fact he grew up reading about his Celtic ancestors, admiring their strengths and culture. He adapted their codes into his life, and has enjoyed it greatly upon being bio-mechanically reborn. This all lead him to developed a unbreakable will he lived when he should of died as a baby, spent a lifetime unable to even to leave a bed, and was reborn to be the poster boy for human augmentation. His will was strong when he was weak, now its indestructible. Of course there was a trade off, all of Tristin's implants where highly experimental and have some problems. His newfound healing ability has a way of backfiring, when seriously injured his healing implants tend to also effect his brain. Not only does it erase the memory of the pain, but memories of his life. the least severe memory loss he suffers is days, but if the injuries are severe enough he's loses years.Another crippling side effect of the implants is sometimes his body tries to reject his augmentation. His new healing factor tries to heal this which leads to suffer painful seizures and heart attacks. at times its bad enough it will trigger a memory loss event. At one time it was considered that Tristin's augments should be removed but, medical studies said otherwise. Turns out he needs his augmentations or he will die. Tristin also hates going near any body of water that is higher than chest level. His adamantium skeleton is rather heavy, causing him to sink like a stone in deep water with no way of getting out. Though Tristin is easy going nothing pisses him off worse than seeing people feeling sorry for themselves. Drama and emo behavior seriously annoys Tristin, often times prompting a violent outburst against the behavior that is border line pure rage. In his mind he had it extremely bad, but he didn't cry about it, he pull himself up to be what he today, if he could do it so can others. History Tristin best described as being honorable and loyal, often times you can see him smiling and chuckling while enjoying a pint of mead or black ale when he isn't in some short of combat. Due to his early history of severe illness Tristin has become extremely loving when it comes to his romantic relationships, often times giving his lover/s extremely expensive gifts, and making them exotic 'one of a kind' weaponry. However just cause he is a deeply caring lover does not change his aggressive behavior. Extremely dominant, often times not needing much provocation to grab his lover, rip off their clothing, having his way with them like a beast and after the fact making some dinner for her. Though he is aggressive sexually it doesn't hold a candle to his darker side. Long ago he learned that killing your enemies felt good, really good, that fighting and destroying his foes was a great rush. Often times during combat trials he would be seen smiling with an excited expression on his face as his knowledge and abilities lays waste to his foes. To Tristin, combat is the path to growth, honor, and glory. Combat was joyful, filled with challenges and all short of fun mayhem to be had. He deeply enjoys the fact his implants made him a living weapon and he loves what he does and has no plans of giving it up soon. His story begins with his mother, former scientist with the American military and owner of a military research company. She was on the verge of a new of a new step in human controlled evolution, but a few enemies had a different idea. She was was 6 months pregnant when she was poisoned, nearly losing her life and the unborn Tristin. To save his mother she was given a highly experimental nano machine treatment that did save her life, but Tristin suffered the consequences. When Tristin was born the doctors discovered that all his bones had been severely broken and his muscle mass was nearly non existent . The doctors came to the conclusion the nano machines in her mother's body robbed him of the nutrition he needed in the womb and also stripped his tiny body in order to save the mother. This left Trsitin with extremely weak bones that easily broke, a nervous system that was underdeveloped and weak muscles. Fearing That her fragile son would become a target of the people who tried to kill her she decided to hide his birth and rigged the basement of the corporate HQ in Dublin into a personal hospital. Safe from the world Tristin spend his childhood and most of his teens in a hospital bed, tied into machines, unable to stand or walk. This did not deter him in the slightest. Though he could barely lift his arms and his bones shatter like glass under the smallest weight Tristin threw himself into his studies and the study of his ancient Celtic warrior past as his mother lead the charge into the development of human augmentation. During this time Tristin developed a very easy going attitude about the world, yes he had it bad but at least he was alive to enjoy it. He figured there was no need to dwell on the past or things out of his control, but he did hunger to fight for honor and glory like is ancestors, something he would soon get. When Tristin turned 18 he had a vision of odin in his sleep. In the vision Odin told Tristin he will shed his old weak body and rise to be a great warrior. The next day Tristin the first human to accept the bio-mechanical augmentations his mother's company had been developing all his life. The surgeries to install them where radical and life threatening, requiring several long and very painful months to completely complete. After the surgery it took Tristin another year to learn how to walk and use his muscles effectively, but his determination paid off greatly when he stepped out into the sun for the first time in his life. The augmentations had one side effect that Tristin was not expecting, he would be forever young. To prevent his bones going out of his anamantium and shattering over and over his mother set his healing augments to literally freeze his age. His body is still able to build muscle though, but beyond that he will be immortal, permanently 18 at least physically. This mattered little to him, as soon as he left the hospital he had been to all of his life Tristin took to fulfill his manifested destiny to become a warrior worthy of Odin. Tristin spent the next years under the direct tutelage of the best master warriors money could afford, sharpening his new skill on the testing battle grounds of his mother's company. His mother often built experimental combat druids for the sole purpose to test Tristin, then sell the research once Tristin was done demolishing it. Over time Tristin himself became a test subject. Having even more augmentations installed into his body, making him even stronger and eventually arrogant. It wasn't long before it but back, suffering his first rejection attack only hours after surgery, and though the pain was severe it quickly subsided. At that time Tristin's memory became a bit fuzzy for the first time. He simply dismissed it and continued on as normal. The severity of his limitations would show sooner than he liked. In a battle with his mother's latest creation Tristin ended up underestimating his opponents and wound up severely injured and hospitalized in a two day coma. When he woke up he had no recollection of the past 6 months of his life, and upon examination it was discovered that his augmentations also effect his memories when he is injured badly. They would of suggested removing them, but Tristin would die immediately upon their removal or deactivation. With his usual smile and laid back attitude Tristin just merely accepted it as a small price to pay to be as awesome as he it, still he trained harder to avoid having it happen again. Down the line Tristin picked up a love for working steel and on bikes and in between sleeping and training could be spotted working on both. However Tristin found himself preoccupied with the though of high school and how he missed out due his condition. In a snap decision Tristin alerted his mother he would head up the new production plant in Toyko and use his appearance to enjoy the experience of high school. Of course his mother fully supported her baby boy and made all the arrangements. Of course Tristin still seeks the challenge of combat, something he made sure to always find. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Abilities Adamantium Skeleton This was the most painful implants Tristin received, Each bone had to be coated one at a time, usually requiring burning, painful injections of the molten metal. Other times it required the surgical removal of the bone, dipping it, then putting it back. If it was not for the other implants and some serious pain killers the immortal would not of survived the process. In the end this gave the immortal and unbreakable skeleton, allowing him the possibility to survive blows, falls, and hit that would shatter his old body. Hypertrophy Accelerator Designed to enhance the muscle density of the person it's installed in by acting as an automatic version of steroids, forcing the body to make a large amount of muscle strength. Reflex Booster implant Designed to boost the reflex action of the recipient by conducting the electric current in the nervous system and sending it to the area where it needs to go to, therefore increasing the recipient's. Nociception Regulator Implant Regulates function of nociceptors, sensory receptors in the body that detect potentially damaging stimuli (such as excess pressure or heat) and send the nerve signals to the brain and spinal cord. This process is largely responsible for perceiving pain. The implant controls pain by numbing these receptors in the body. PHOENIX Monocyte Breeder Implant Designed to gradually heal damage over time by speeding up the user's cell regeneration., his is done through the white blood cells (leukocytes). The implant produces 4 times the amount of white blood cells to react to inflammation and injury signals. The Hypertrophy Accelerator Implant Designed to enhance the muscle mass of the person it's installed in by acting as an automatic version of steroids, forcing the body to make a large amount of muscle mass. NEMEAN Sub-Dermal Armor Implant Designed to provide improved protection from damage by bolstering the user's skin cells with iron. Nano Energy Blast Tristin was injected with a special nano technology that allows him to store bio energy for later use. What this translate to his Tristin is able to manipulate his own energy into energy blasts of various strengths. The amount he can use it relies on how much energy he uses per blast. Nano Flare A variation of his Nano energy blast that produces a strong blinding light meant to stun and confuse a foes. Nano Generated Wings The nano machines inside Tristin also have the ability of being programed to construct a rather useful item right onto Tristin's back, Wings. Appearing metallic and powered by his own stored bio-energy allows him to fly for a short time. His wings also have a hover mode, taking most of his weight off his feet and allows him to take advantage of near weightlessness, allowing him to move far faster and sharper than even his augmented abilities, but this is a last ditch technique since using his wings in that manner drains him completely. Angel with a Sword No sooner than Tristin got out of rehab he hit the martial arts and long sword combat hard, spending every waking hour he could becoming the warrior he always imagined himself to be. Quickly his skill with the sword grew, his movements looking more like a dance with its precise movements and minimal ergonomics. His combat style is rather unique, simply stated it is aggressive defensively and brutal counters while falling back and leaves alot of room for the unorthodox attacks and improvising. Tristin Black Gallery Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students